A ROSE IN WINTER
by f.tale
Summary: Two years ago, after Jeyne Westerling died in a miscarriage, an offer was made to the King of the North. Joffrey Baratheon had just been killed, and the war was not in the favor of the northerners. But everything could change if Robb agreed to marry Margaery Tyrell. Highgarden could end this war, and they did. The war has ended, and now it is time to make good on promises made.
1. MARGAERY PRE WEDDING

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Ever since I played Robb on an RP site, I have been in love with the idea of him and Margaery. She wants to be Queen, but he sure as hell doesn't want to be King. It just kind of happened. I would go on about them, because I have a lot of feelings on the matter, but I hope I can express them in the story. So, this will be my AU story of Margaery and Robb.

I do not own these characters, or this world. The plot is my own, but the history I 100% credit to George R. R. Martin.

**ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE:** Robb never died at the Red Wedding. He married Jeyne and kept powering on in the war. Things were not going well after he lost the Frey's. When all hope seemed lost, Jeyne died during a miscarriage, and another offer arose. The Tyrells offered the hand of Margaery, and an alliance in the war. Unwilling to give up on justice for what happened to his father, Robb accepted the offer. Two years later the war has ended, and the remaining Stark's are back in Winterfell. But now it's time to fulfill promises made to win the war.

There are as few changes to the actual plot as I can manage. But I'm not perfect and I do forget details. If any readers want to correct my information, I'd welcome it. I know I'll mix things up here and there, but I hope labeling this AU will save me from humiliation there. You will find out later on who is still alive, and who is on the Iron Throne.

I hope you enjoy the story! Reviews are most appreciated! I'd love to know what you think about the story, and if you have any suggestions. It's easier to write with ideas being thrown in, and people to bounce plots off of. So feel free to hit me up!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Twice she'd been in this situation, and twice the man her father gave her to wound up bathed in flames. This was her third marriage, surely she shouldn't be anxious. Still, her nerves were high – more-so than they had been the previous two times. That was primarily due to the groom. She'd been in Winterfell for over a week now, and he had yet to so much as smile at her. Robb Stark regarded her with frigid formality. He wasn't unkind, really, but he wasn't gentle, either. This marriage was as arranged as the past two had been. But in the days leading up to the ceremony she'd managed to get Renly and even Joffrey to warm up to her. But for the life of her, she couldn't figure out Robb.

_Surely he can't still be upset over the Westerling girl._ Margaery assured herself, as she stared at her reflection in the long, gilded mirror. _It's been over a year since she passed. _When Robb looked at her she felt like some nasty obligation that came along with his crown. His mother was kinder, but not by far. _Is this what I can expect of life in the north?_ She asked herself. A lonely ache formed in the pit of her stomach. She longed for Highgarden, and the familiar faces in The Reach. She longed for warm smiles and pretty pleasantries. Northerners were a different breed, and that fact was made abundantly clear in no time at all. _You don't belong here._ That nagging voice reminded her as she focused on her brown eyes reflected back at her in the mirror.

Her melancholy was shaken when the door bust open. Standing in the doorway was the familiar withering face of her grandmother. She was a prickly woman, to be sure. Even so, Margaery felt a relieved smile fall onto her face. She moved over, slipping into the arms of her grandmother - a woman who scarcely liked anyone, but embraced her warmly. The warm greeting didn't last long. Olenna disengaged in no time, stepping back, and holding her granddaughter at arms length to survey her appearance.

_**"You look beautiful. If the boy doesn't fall in love with you on the spot he must be deaf, dumb, and blind."**_She observed shrewdly.

Margaery smiled grimly, and glanced back at the long mirror. Her gown was made of pale gold material, with a wide neckline and sleeves that sloped off her shoulders. The bodice hugged her ribs tightly, accentuating her already impressive chest. At her hips the gown flared out. The top layer of satin was hitched up high at her waist, several silken roses holding it in place. Beneath there were layers upon layers of beaded lace and sheer material. The gown was covered in white and clear gems. The only color aside from the darker gold embroidery were the red roses woven into her dark curls.

**"Thank you, but I doubt it, Grandmother." **Margaery answered with a wry smile. **"I believe this arrangement was just a means to an end for the King." **Her hand shifted to her unsettled stomach, pressing against it through the tight boning containing her torso.

She wasn't stupid, by any means, even if others might think she was just some air-headed girl. Margaery knew that Robb Stark only agreed to marry her because of Tyrell troops. The arrangement was made just days after his wife died in the wedding bed. The war was not tipping in his favor at the time, but everyone was wearing so thin, that the Tyrells joining the north tipped the balance. Barely two years later the war had settled, and peace had been negotiated.

**_"Perhaps, but why should that mean fondness will not grow?"_**She pointed out shortly. _**"This is still what you want, is it not?"**_Olenna inquired as she steered her granddaughter over to a plush sofa.

Honestly, Margaery didn't know any more. What little girl didn't want to be a princess? Grow into a Queen some day? She's always insisted that this was her dream. She was convinced that she could win over any man. But was that really her dream, or was it her family influence in her life? Were they doing this for her, or did she just want this because they'd been telling her that she did for as long as she could remember? _Stop thinking like that!_ She ordered herself sternly. _You won over Joffrey, didn't you? He just doesn't know you yet._ She reminded herself, before turning to her grandmother with a confident smile.

**"Of course it is! Just wedding jitters getting to me." **She insisted, her voice confident, at last. Inside there was still that sinking doubt. She wanted to be Queen, but did she want it at the cost of her own happiness? She always felt that her life as Queen would be filled with smiles and entertainment. But Robb Stark didn't seem like the sort of man she would ever get to lighten up.


	2. ROBB PRE WEDDING

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hi! Sup? Still don't own anything. Except for the plot of this here story. That part is mine. Though it's not terribly original. I hope you like it anyway! =D

So I'm posting again so soon because that first section wasn't very long and I feel ashamed that I only posted that much. So you are getting chapter two now. They kind of go together anyway. Chapter three will be longer! Either that or it will be accompanied by chapter four. There are two sections that kind of go together again ... whatever we will see how it goes!

Hope you all like! I would still love some feedback! Thank you all for your reviews! I'm excited that some people are actually interested in this story.

**AGRIMLIKEDOG:** HAHA! I didn't even think about it. I just kind of did. I've been RPing for ten years now. After all of that bolding my dialogue (and doing a handful of other things before I write anything) just kind of became habit. All through high school I had to go through all my written assignments (short stories or essay's) when I was done and delete various [b]'s and [i]'s.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO **

Several weeks together and he still felt like some project to her. He felt like another step in her family's scheme to climb the social ladder of Westeros. He was the third King this woman had married, and they all wound up dead. Was he going to follow Joffrey and Renly to the grave? Margaery Tyrell wasn't unpleasant, by any means. She was a very amiable woman. It was easy to see why her and Sansa got along so well. But every time they spoke he could feel how hard she was trying to impress him. It didn't feel real. It didn't feel like her. All it did was make him feel used. He'd been wary at first, but the more they spoke, the more he shut down. Now, hours before the ceremony, he was full of doubt.

_I shouldn't go through with this._ He thought as he stared out the window of his room, out across the expanse of Winterfell. Perhaps his marriage to Jeyne had almost destroyed everything, but at least he trusted her. At least what they had was honest. Not many lords got a chance to marry for love. But he had, even if it had been cut tragically short. _Exactly, Lords don't get to marry for love, and Kings certainly never get to, either. _That little voice reminded, as he steeled himself for what was to come. _She won you this crown. You have to go through with this. You've gone back on too many vows already. _That nagging reminder hit him deep. He couldn't go back on his word again, not if he expected any of his subjects to trust him.

**_"She'll make a good wife. You shouldn't worry so much."_**His mother reminded him for what seemed to be the hundredth time. She had a point. It was painfully obvious that Margaery Tyrell had been raised to be the perfect wife to any man. That grandmother of hers trained her to wrap any man she was with around that little finger, so the Tyrell's could pull all the strings.

**"I suppose. But you know her family as well as I do. They stick their fingers into the lives of everyone, pulling all the strings. They'll be as bad as the Lannister's some day. I'd really rather not face another war like that." **Robb answered stubbornly, not daring meet his mother's eyes. He knew what she was going to say. She was going to argue with him, and she was going to be right. She was always right, and he hated it.

But that was what it all boiled down to. He could deal with Margaery Tyrell. Perhaps he'd even learn to like her. But her family he could not stand. He was certain he'd see a great deal of her grandmother. The woman was ancient, but she didn't seem close to death at all. He was half convinced that the old crone would live forever. Her family were a bunch of title grubbing social climbers. It was disgusting for a family of their rank! They were chasing after the title Queen through this whole war - throwing their loyalty back and forth on a whim. If there was any family that was less like the Starks, Robb had yet to meet them. Marrying into the Tyrell family would be a mistake.

**_"It will take time, but she won't be a Tyrell any more. Once you marry she will become a Stark, just as I did when I married your father. Furthermore, you are King. You need not do anything they tell you to. With this marriage your debt to her family is done. Just don't make Robert Baratheon's mistakes and keep relying on her family for aid."_**Catelyn Stark advised. Her tone was even, confident, and calm. Robb glanced at her for only a moment before seeing how relaxed she seemed about this whole thing.

Robb sighed heavily. He wished he was half as sure as his mother seemed to be. She'd been talking his bride to be up to him for days. She always made good points. Always. It was infuriating. The Tyrell's were known to be very fertile. So there was no known reason that they should have trouble conceiving an heir. Males were popular in her family, as well. She wasn't a fool, and she'd been raised in hopes of being a Queen. She had a head for politics, and a patience for the menial tasks that came along with the title. People loved her. She would be good for their family. She would make the Stark family seem more agreeable to those that thought them cold.

**"You are right. Margaery is a smart match. This is for politics, and nothing else. Fondness may grow with time, but I'd be a piss-poor King not to see the strengths she offers." **Robb announced finally. His voice was tight and resigned. He didn't sound like a man eager to wed his bride, but he did sound confident that he was going to go through with this.


	3. MARGAERY RECEPTION

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Again. Not mine. TY George R.R. Martin for turning a blind eye while I write fan fiction that you do not approve of. I will do my best not to hurt your beautiful characters.

**CHARLES-THE-HAMMER:** As for the political setting in Westeros, I planned to touch base with that in this section. I will tell you now that Robb is only the King of the North. There is another royal sitting on the Iron Throne right now. They are at peace with one another, and will remain so at least for this lifetime. He's just marrying Margaery, a member of the six kingdoms, because it was agreed upon before the war. Otherwise he probably would marry a northerner to secure ties in his new kingdom. But we won't be talking much about what happens south of the neck in this fic. I might do one after this of some characters in the south. But for now our focus will just be the north. Any mentions of the south will be very brief.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

The two first time she'd been married, it took place in a sept. There were decorations all around, family, friends, and nobles from across the realm. The building was grand, refurbished and polished for the event. It felt strange to be speaking her vows beneath a massive Weirwood tree. This was the first she'd seen of the heart trees. There were none south of the neck, aside from the Isle of Faces, and Margaery had never been. Being there now made her feel very watched. Though she knew it was primarily because of the face carved into the massive tree. The sap that leaked from the eyes of the face looked uncannily like blood. What was merry about that? The ceremony had a different feel to it than her previous two. There was a resounding note of finality about it when all was said and done. The ceremony left her feeling like a stranger in a world she didn't understand. Could she ever belong up here?

As they sat there feasting, Margaery did her best to keep her smile in place. But she couldn't wipe that stern blue gaze with which Robb watched her walk down the aisle. Even Joffrey had seemed floored by her beauty when she appeared. Robb barely reacted, if at all. People had noticed. They were whispering about it. They were laughing. They knew that a Tyrell Rose had no business in Winterfell. The snows would be her death. What fool had thought to marry her to a Stark? She knew they were right. This was a different world. She hadn't been prepared for that. How could she ever belong?

After their meal had concluded, Margaery managed to coerce Robb out onto the floor for two dances, before he made his excuses, returning to his seat. She spun around through the arms of several other partners before her head began to swim with a combination of wine, and perpetual movement. Laughing, smiling, her cheeks delightfully flushed, Margaery uttered a quick apology, and slipped outside. This was the first time since her arrival in the north that she appreciated the cold bite in the air. Her skin was feverish, and the cool air felt wonderful. She'd found her way up into a hall overlooking the expanse of Winterfell. Margaery moved over to a window, grasping the edge with her hands, and leaning out into the crisp air.

"Don't you have a party to attend?" A voice inquired, stern but playful. Margaery jumped, spinning around to face the other body in the hall.

"Your Grace! I apologize. I did not see you there." Margaery responded, dipping into a respectful curtsey. She knew that the King of the Iron Throne was in attendance at the event - his queen unable to make an appearance. She heard a tense laugh sound before she'd fully dipped into her curtsey. Her brown eyes shifted upward to capture the wry smile on his face.

"I don't imagine I'll ever quite get used to that." He remarked. "The formality is unnecessary. After all, we are family now, aren't we?" He pointed out, finally capturing her gaze, and her confused expression. "Robb and I might be cousins by blood, but we were raised brothers. That makes you a sister, as far as I'm concerned. Call me Jon, at least while we are alone." He insisted.

_He's so tense_, she noted, as she looked the man over. They say he always had been. Apparently his crown had done nothing to ease his rigidity. Raised the bastard son of a northern lord, now a King. _It can't be easy for him, s_he thought. He was kind though, treating her more warmly than some, though this was the first she'd met him. Was it strange now to be a Targaryen, when he always thought himself a Stark? There were a dozen questions she wanted to ask, but none she dared voice. There were only rumors to state her curiosity.

They called him the Lost Targaryen. Nobody knew of his existence. He was the bastard son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, and the rightful king of the Seven Kingdoms. All along he'd been hidden right here, under Robert Baratheon's nose. No doubt the old King was rolling over in his grave, realizing his closest friend had lied to him all these years. His reign was shared with his queen - who, coincidentally, was also his aunt - Daenerys Targaryen. By rights he should rule, though everyone knew that Daenerys called most of the shots.

"Perhaps it is you that I should be bowing to. This is your realm now, is it not?" He pointed out, his tone more light.

"OH I'm no Queen, yet. The coronation isn't for another week." She explained quickly, smiling back at him. "This is more your home than mine. You were raised here. I am barely more than a stranger." She felt the tension coiled in her belly beginning to unwind. He was easier to talk to than his cousin ... brother ... whatever they were.

"That will change. Just give it time." He assured her gently, before his brows furrowed together. "Why are you not dancing?" He asked her boldly. "A bride should not be hiding up here on her wedding day." She looked down, fingers knotting together. She agreed with the statement. She should be in her husband's arms, surrounded by guests and admirers. "Well, as I said. Just give it time. Things will change." He informed her, sounding as if he were confirming his earlier statement. But when she looked up, she saw something else in his gray eyes. He seemed to have a notion of what troubled her.

"Thank you." She offered simply, her smile tight. "I just needed some fresh air." She informed him, knowing the excuse didn't go far. "It was beginning to grow rather warm down there." She added. It was true enough. But it would seem that King Jon knew his brother well enough to know that something else was the matter. "I do hope that we get a chance to speak again before you depart, Jon." She offered with a kind smile. She truly did hope they saw one another again. Jon and Sansa, so far, were the only two members of her new family that she felt comfortable around.

Inclining her head slightly, Margaery turned off, heading back down to the Great Hall, and the festivities. Upon her return she was swarmed by a familiar group of females. Alysanne, Alla, Elinor, Megga, Alyce, and Meredyth had been with her for all of her marriages. They had stayed with her in Kings Landing after marrying Joffrey, and they'd followed her to Dragonstone when she married Renly. Only Alla, Meredyth and Alyce would be staying in the North. As Lady Bulwater, Alysanne couldn't be so far from the Reach. She would return to the south after the coronation. Elinor was planning her marriage to Alyn Ambrose, at long last, and would be leaving the following morning. Margaery knew she would miss the event.

"I never thought you would find a husband sterner than the last." Megga remarked amidst the sea of praises for her dress.

"Megga! That is an awful thin to say!" Alla reprimanded her cousin in a small voice, the words a hushed whisper. Alyce rolled her eyes at both of them.

"Honestly, both of you! Megga keep it down. You realize we are surrounded by his men, do you not?" She pointed out tactfully. She turned her regretful blue gaze to Margaery. "Though she does have a point. Does he ever smile?" She inquired, glancing momentarily at the man in question. Margaery followed her gaze, before turning back to the blonde beauty.

"I'm sure Margie will loosen him up tonight." Elinor remarked bawdily. Her tone was low, and suggestive. She waggled her eyebrows at the other girls, a few who dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"You lot are all awful." Margaery responded, a laugh in her voice. "And I will miss you all terribly." She embraced Elinor first, before releasing her and pulling Alysanne and Megga into her arms at once. "You ought not be so hard on him. You all know what his family has been through. The youngest three are still missing - presumed dead. His father was wrongly beheaded, and his mother hasn't been the same since." It barely seemed real that this was [i]her[/i] family she was speaking of. Once more, her gaze shifted to Robb. She couldn't blame him for being somber. His first wife died trying to give him a child. In the past years his family had been ripped apart. Their family had been ripped apart.

"Don't worry, Margaery. Everything will turn up. He's going to love you." Alysanne assured her sweetly. Margaery smiled down at the younger girl, barely eleven years old, and already having inherited her own lands.

The group moved over to the edge of the room, collecting goblets of wine along the way, where they could watch the dancing. A few time Margaery and one of the ladies would jump into the fray, dancing with one another, rather than a man. She was happy, and full of smiles, if only for the moment. She'd quite lost track of time when a hand appeared at her elbow, causing her to jump. Wide-eyed, Margaery twisted her head around to face her new husband.

"Ladies, I do apologize. But might I steal my bride from you?" He inquired. The girls squeaked out replies, bowing, and hugging Margaery before running off.


	4. ROBB WEDDING NIGHT (part A)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Not mine. Blah, blah, blah. We all know the drill by now. I don't claim the world or the characters. Though I did flesh out a few of them that are barely mentioned. Still not mine. Just a few ideas.

I'd like to send out a thanks to all the faithful reviewers! Your feedback makes my day! =D I'd also like to apologize for how long this update took me. I just started a new job and I've been really busy with that. Updates will likely stay farther apart for the time being. I have quite a bit on my plate now, and half the time to do it in. So I'm not abandoning this story, it will just be a bit longer between chapters now.

**LUWEN:** Dany is not barren. In my mind she'd rule more than he would because Jon never really wanted to be King. He never really wanted any of the authority he was given in the books. I think he takes to it better than anyone would expect him to. But we won't see a whole lot of that in this fic. I might do a spin off of Dany and Jon when I'm done with this, though. But it will definitely take a lot for Margaery to win Robb over. I'm glad you liked the bits about Alla, Meredyth, and Alyce. I had a lot of fun fleshing those three out.

**ZOHARIT:** Don't apologize! Your English is wonderful. You speak it better than most American's I know. I'm sorry for the confusion. Jon is the Jon Snow. You are correct. In this fic he is the son of Lyanna and Rhaegar. Ned was just lying and protecting him from Robert, since Robert would have had him killed for being a Targaryen. As for clearing up the details on this universe, I was planning on explaining that as I went. I figured that a chapter full of details on differences would be dull to read. So until an issue comes up between this world and that I'd just assume it went as it did in the books. I'm doing my best to keep things as close as I can to the actual events. Obviously with this twist there are some pretty major differences. But I'm hoping I can explain that later on.

I would love to have this translated into French, BTW! I think that is a great idea! Feel free to send me a PM if you have any questions about the story.

**WILDDRAGON:** I'm still debating the matter. Arya might show up. But Bran and Rickon are unlikely to. Winterfell was still taken for a time, and they ended up going north like they did in the book. They might make an appearance later on, depending on how far I take this story. But it's still up in the air. The only one I know will be making an appearance is Sansa.

**SOMEGUYYOUKNOW: **Bastards can be legitimized, which is the idea behind him now being a Targaryen. In this world a LOT of people marry cousins and distant relatives. Dany and Jon aren't siblings, so it would be far less of a taboo. I haven't even decided if they are married yet. I don't believe that I have specified that part. If I did it was unintentional. They probably are, but I'm still debating another idea. Furthermore, I don't believe they started civil war because of the incest so much as the burning random citizens alive for no reason at all. I think they would have gotten over the incest if a handful of the Targaryen Kings hadn't been completely insane. I won't address the second issue because I don't know how many of the readers have read all the books. I do have reasons for him no longer being a part of the Night's Watch, though. I will try to work those into the story at some point. Which I am sure will happen since Robb works so closely with them.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR A**

The room fell silent as Robb and Margaery stepped up in front of the crowd. She held lightly to his arm, smiling and waving to those vying for attention. Robb was composed and regal. He stopped near the head table before speaking.

"I thank you all for joining us for these festivities this evening." He called loudly, his voice easily carrying across the room. "We are pleased that you could all celebrate such happy times with us. We invite you all to stay. The wine and music will continue." He fell short when a delicate hand squeezed the inside of his arm, drawing his attention to the brown haired beauty at his side. Curiously, he turned to his new wife. She wasn't looking at him, her eyes were on the crowd.

"Unfortunately, we will be departing. My husband has been kind enough to take pity on me. I am quite worn out." She explained, feigning exhaustion. She didn't look the least bit tired. Her comment earned a suggestive remark from the audience.

"You think you're worn out _now_!" Someone suggested from the mass of bodies before them. Margaery blushed prettily, giggling delicately. She looked every bit a maiden, embarrassed by what was about to transpire. He knew better than to believe it. She'd married twice before. She played the audience perfectly. They were all entranced by her. Grinning and laughing at the show she put on.

A group of five or so men approached, escorting Margaery off. Jon was among the group. He offered a wry smile at Robb before moving upstairs with the party. Robb loathed this tradition. He'd wanted to refuse it. Margaery was the one that insisted it was tradition, and breaking traditions was unlucky. She insisted that she didn't want bad luck in their marriage. They needed to go through with it. She grinned and waved at him before disappearing in a cloud of laughter.

At least he could rest assured that Jon hated it as much as he did. Jon would only be involved at all to keep things from going too far. At least Robb knew he would have one ally in this.

All night he'd been telling himself that the worst part was seeing her face everywhere. Every time he turned, there was Lyra. Of course the Mormonts had been invited. They'd been some of his family's most loyal bannermen for centuries. Robb just never imagined that Lyra, of all people, would have come. Did one of her sisters talk her into it, or was it her idea? Did she really want to watch this? Did she realize how hard it was for him to see her face? He was promised to marry a Frey. He married a Tyrell - the only secure way to get out of that promise, and win the war. But if he had a choice in the matter, it would have been her that he wrapped his cloak around. It would be her waiting for him in his chambers.

It had been horrible seeing her face all evening, but it was agony having here there as the women escorted him up to his chambers. A few made it easier. Elinor seemed to have the same comfort in this tradition that his wife did. She was the loudest of the group, her japes mixing easily with the other girls from the Reach. It was clear that Margaery's cousins had spent a great deal of time together. They'd developed quite a rapport with one another, feeding off one another's energy and comments. It was almost enough to drown out the Northern girl hanging at the back of the group. Almost, but not quite.

"Smile, Your Grace! You look as if you are headed to your deathbed!" Elinor suggested merrily as she tugged at his doublet. They'd reached the sitting room outside his chambers, and the women were helping him with his excess of clothes. It took everything he had to maintain composure through the ordeal. If he was headed to his deathbed, it was Lyra bringing the guillotine down upon him. She was as grim faced as him, and the only one that seemed to pick up on the discomfort he was feeling. She rolled her eyes, striding forward.

"I think that has more to do with the women currently pawing at him than Lady Margaery." Lyra pointed out practically. She approached the center of the group, pushing the young girl from the Reach aside. She smiled grimly up at him. "Arms up, Your Grace." She ordered him. Robb frowned as he met her gaze, but complied in silence. He stared down at her as she pulled his tunic up over his head tossing it off into a corner. "Congratulations, Robb." She offered in a small voice, before turning away.

As he neared the door to his chambers he could hear the laughter bubbling out. With long, sure strides, Robb closed the distance, swinging the door to his chambers open. Inside was an array of men. Some were red faced, all were laughing, and a few were eyeing his new wife lustfully. It only took a glance to see the obvious. Everyone was in love with his wife but him.

He could see why, of course. She stood at the foot of the bed, a happy smile on her delicate face. She'd pulled the pins out of her hair, leaving the thick brown curls to hang freely around her shoulders. A pile of red roses sat atop the trunk behind her. She was a vision in white lace. It pooled around her feet, peeking out from beneath the hem of the ornate green and gold wrap wrap she clutched to her chest. As he walked into the room he'd seen one of the younger males pluck at the wrap, teasingly telling her that her husband was going to have no interest in her modesty. Robb hadn't heard her response, but both turned away from one another laughing. She was so perfectly at ease with herself, surrounded by men attempting to make her uncomfortable. She had a composure rivaled by few.

He could feel something stirring within him, but he knew it wasn't love.

"Alright everyone! That's more than enough! Leave them alone already." Lyra ordered loudly. She sounded more like her mother than she usually did. Her voice was strong and commanding - a woman who didn't answer to men. She made her way behind the men, and began pushing them out the door. The women were more agreeable. They lingered in the doorway to begin with. It took little to get them outside.

"Jon, wait." Robb called before the dark haired male could make it out. "Will I see you again before you leave?" He approached his brother, a hand falling on his shoulder.

"You won't. I depart tonight. Viserion is making everyone uncomfortable. I should return to King's Landing." He answered grimly. "It was good to see you. I hope you and Margaery come visit some time soon. Dany would love to meet you both. She's told me so at least a dozen times." Robb nodded grimly and stepped back, watching his brother exit, leaving him and Margaery alone at last.

* * *

**A/N:** THIS IS ONLY PART ONE OF THIS CHAPTER. THERE IS A LOT MORE TO COME! It's been a long time coming, and I feel bad, so I'll be posting this section now, and the other half later.


End file.
